Our First Christmas Together
by ladybug89
Summary: My entry for the "Who's Under Your Tree?" Contest. Officer Jacob Black comes from work to find his fiancee Nessie Swan trying to wait up for him.


Penname: Ladybug89

Title of story: Our first Christmas Together

Vamp or Human: Human

http://www (.) fanfiction (.) net/~whosunderyourtree

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. That honor would belong to Mrs. Meyer

Jacob POV

I walked into the apartment. 4 to midnight shifts were brutal but everyone had to work Christmas Eve and/or Christmas day but I loved being a police officer and protecting people. I moved from La Push to New York to do that. The lights were on from the tree casting a soft glow across the dark apartment. The one person I want to protect most in the world was lying on the couch. I take in her socked feet, candy cane patterned pajamas and that she's wearing my old La Push High sweatshirt.

"Nessie," I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Nessie wake up"

"Hey Jacob." She yawned and started to rub the sleep out of her eyes. "How was work?"

"It was good. You shouldn't have tried to wait up for me."

"I wanted to." She said rubbing some of the sleep out of her eyes. "It's sad you had to work Christmas Eve."

"Yeah, but I'm home with you now."

"Correct Officer Black."

"Actually it's Detective Black now"

"You got promoted!"

"Yeah."

"This is great." She said jumping into my arms and wrapping her legs around my waist. I wasn't 100 percent ready so I shifted a little careful not to drop her.

She kissed me and I couldn't help it my tongue slid into her mouth. She moaned and that was almost my undoing.

"Merry Christmas Baby."

"You realize we met on Christmas Eve?" Nessie asked looking up at me.

"How could I forget?"

I had met Bella in college and then when I got into the NYPD luck would have it that her dad Captain Swan would be my boss. When Bella and Charlie found out that because of work and time off I couldn't go back to La Push for Christmas they insisted I spend Christmas Eve with them. Christmas Day Charlie and I both had to work.

"Jacob, get the box from the back please."

"Yeah sure captain."

As I walked out of the room I remember hearing "Dad" "Hi Dad."

I walked back in seeing Bella Chief Swan's daughter, and then my eyes fell on what I thought was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Jacob this is my sister Nessie."

"Hi." She said and I couldn't help staring at her deep chocolate eyes and her red hair with a hint of curls in it.

"Hi I'm Jacob Black."

"Nessie Swan."

After that we were talking and the conversation flowed so easily I wanted to ask her out but I was afraid she was going to turn me down.

"So."

"So…"

"You two realize you're under the mistletoe right?" Bella said walking past us not really paying attention to us. Her attention was on Edward and Nessie and I were in our own little world that night. Now that I look back I think I was already falling in love with her.

I could feel myself blushing and saw Nessie was too. I remember thinking even her blush was beautiful.

I reached down and briefly kissed her on the lips and she pulled me back for a deeper one.

The next day at work I was on edge while getting changed into my uniform I think I would have run to the patrol car to avoid Charlie but it didn't work. "Black, my office now."

"I think you might be getting killed." my partner Sam said.

"So after you left last night Edward and Bella told me that you and Nessie were kissing last night."

"It was the mistletoe Chief." I said mentally calculating the odds that he would shoot me.

"Well yeah even if I hadn't seen that it would be hard to ignore the way you two were only really talking and looking at each other last night." Oh I am so dead! He's going to kill me and bury me behind the percent. I then noticed he was writing something on a piece of paper. "Calm down Jake I'm not going to shoot you. This is Nessie's cell phone number, give her a call later."

"Thanks chief."

"Don't break her heart or Sam will have a new partner." Charlie was being the very protective Dad and threatening me if I hurt his little girl.

"You had my heart from the mistletoe." That was one of the best nights of my life and here we were two years later and engaged.

Nessie POV

"Come cuddle on the couch with me." I said to my gorgeous fiancée taking in his muscles under the white tee shirt and jeans that and his smile, which made his teeth looked so white under his russet skin.

"Ness I'm not stupid." Jacob said.

"What?"

"Last time you wanted to 'cuddle' you had me naked five minutes later." He said making air quotes.

"Is that a problem?"

"No but you're not weirded out about doing it by the Christmas tree?" Jacob looked at the tree that we had picked out and brought home from the vendor. Decorating our first Christmas tree was one of my favorite memories. Even when the tree fell over the second after we got it into the stand.

"Nope." I said yanking his shirt off.

"Always so eager to get in my pants.

"I can't help it you're just so sexy. Are you complaining?" I kissed him moving from his lips down his jaw to his neck.

"Mmm Nessie."

"Yes?" I asked playing innocent.

"You know what it does to me when you wear my old football sweatshirt."

I ran my finger over his stomach muscles. "No you should tell me."

"Mmm." Jacob moaned and pressed his hips into mine so I could feel his erection.

"Oh that."

Our kisses got more heated as our clothing started making its way into a pile on the floor. As this happened our hands were running all over each other. Soon I was in my panties and he was in his boxers. Jacob ran his fingers over the damp spot in my panties.

"Thinking about me earlier?" He asked as he slid a hand down my panties.

"Of course I…" I was cut off by the moan that escaped from throat as he pulled one of my nipples into his mouth while rubbing my clit.

"Oh."

"You like that?" He asked releasing my breast from his mouth.

"Mmmm Hmm." I said while slipping my thumbs into the waistband of his boxers.

I pulled them down his legs and my thumb gently caressed up his shaft and over the tip. Suddenly his hands took mine and pinned them over my head so Jacob was now hovering over me.

"Honey I don't know about you but I'm just about done with foreplay. I'll go crazy if I can't have you soon." His whispered into my ear with his husky voice I couldn't resist.

"Jacob get inside me now." As soon as he was in me I felt so full. I was so in love with Jacob he always made me feel so loved all the time. That and for the purely physical reason that I couldn't feel empty with Jake inside me he was pretty huge uh down there.

Our thrusts started so gentle but as I felt the warm feeling building up in my core as we started getting more frantic.  
"Jacob!"

"I love you so much Nessie."

"Baby.. I'm so.. Close…"

"Come on Honey cum for me."

"Oh God, Oh shit, Jacob." My orgasm hit me and I felt him spilling inside me right after. He pulled out of me and laid down next to me. I grabbed the quilt from the end of couch and covered us with it.

"I think we just christened the tree and the living room furniture." Jacob said and I couldn't help it I started laughing. When we had moved in here two months ago I remember Jacob's friends Quil and Embry saying we needed to "break in" the furniture.

"Good for us then."

"Well I say we make this a Christmas tradition."

"What you want a little nookie by the Christmas tree every year?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"You're lucky you are so damn sexy." I said leaning up to give him a quick kiss.

"So that's a yes?"

"We need some Christmas traditions of our own. We can make them as we go along."

"Maybe in a couple Christmases our kids will be running into our room to wake us up at six am to open presents."

"That sounds good." I thought about having a little boy that looked like Jacob. "Let's just wait until we're married before we make any babies."

"Ok, Good night I love you."

"I love you too Merry Christmas."


End file.
